Doug's Cartoon
Episode information= Doug's Cartoon is the first part of the eighth episode of the third season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Characters *Doug Funnie *Mr. Bone *Mr. Shellacky *Mr. Dink *Patti Mayonnaise *Judy Funnie *Skeeter Valentine *Al & Moo Sleech *Chalky Studebaker *Roger Klotz *Boomer Bledsoe *Willie White *Ned Cauphee Synopsis Assistant Principal Bone shuts down the school newspaper because of Doug's unflattering cartoon of the school's least favorite lunch food, magic mystery meat. But all the other students love the cartoon, so they rally to get their newspaper back. Recap Intro Doug's Journal Entry: Dear Journal. Every Wednesday, our school paper, the weekly Honker, comes out. But today's Honker was no ordinary paper. See, it all started in the cafeteria last Thursday when they served magic meat for the third time in one week. It was disgusting. Ugh! Later, in the library, I was just sort of doodling different things you might do with magic meat when Chalky, who's in charge of the school paper, saw my cartoon. At the cafeteria, the students are being served magic mystery meat for lunch, much to Doug's disgust. At the library, Doug is doodling the things to do with the meat and Chalky takes a look at his drawing and likes what he sees. So he publishes Doug's drawing on the school paper and the people who read it in class like it and find it funny. Their laughter is cut short when Mr. Bone walks in the classroom and has the papers confiscated from the students. He berates Chalky for printing the papers and threatens to shred them. He also implicitly berates Doug for lampooning the school lunch food. Main episode Doug's imagination: Doug is later back in his room, feeling upset of the cancelled school paper when a shining light floats inside his room, which reveals to be Mr. Dink with his time machine. Doug travels with Mr. Dink in the time machine to the part where Chalky attempts to publish Doug's drawing and he rips it up right before traveling with Mr. Dink back to the present. In reality, Doug states that he would give anything to go back to last week, and Mr. Bone tells the students that they have no permission to state their opinions right before leaving the classroom. So Doug decides to keep his opinions to himself. But then he learns that Al and Moo are handing out orange sheets of Doug's cartoon to everyone in Bluffington School, much to Doug's trepidation. When he sees Mr. Bone walking through the hallway, he snatches the sheets from the students to hide them out of Mr. Bone's sight. Mr. Bone tells Doug that he is onto him and walks away. Al and Moo invites Doug to their "Doug Funnie's Freedom of Depress" society, in which the students would take a stand and demand Mr. Bone to give back the newspaper. But Doug spurns it instantly. At lunch, Doug talks to his friends about how his cartoon caused a lot of trouble. Just then, the other students show blatant contempt of magic meat by putting them in a pile on the table and chanting "No more magic meat". Patti says in delight that Doug's cartoon inspired everyone, who carry Doug and set him on top of the table. But Doug isn't satisfied the least bit. Soon, the lunch lady intervenes and sends Doug to the counselor's office for encouraging the students. There, Mr. Shellacky persuades Doug to say that he doesn't hate the magic meat. Their discussion is interrupted when Doug looks out the window and notices that the students of Moody School, lead by Judy, have taken a stand as well to demand Doug's freedom. Doug runs outside to attempt to surpress this, but Mr. Bone comes around and demands the students to disperse. Judy attempts to reason with Mr. Bone, but they prove powerless against the vice principal. So as a result, Doug is sent to Mr. Bone's office. To his surprise, however, Mr. Bone admits defeat to Doug and tells him that he will make him a deal in order to call off the stand, much to Doug's relief. They go to the library and Doug explains to the students there that Mr. Bone will give the students back their newspaper if they don't lampoon the school anymore, for Doug states that if everyone said what they thought, everything would be all "higgledy piggledy". Doug then gets a thought of where he heard that sentence before. Doug's imagination: Doug is thinking, with Mr. Bone in the cloud bubble saying "Why if everybody just said what they thought, everything would be all higgledy piggledy." As Mr. Bone finishes his sentence, the camera slowly pans to the left, revealing Doug, dressed like Mr. Bone, sitting on the desk agreeing with the vice principal. Doug then realizes what he has become, and in order for him to prove that he didn't mean what he said, Mr. Bone offers Doug magic meat. But Doug is quick to reject, and he explains to Mr. Bone that his apology didn't mean he would actually like the meat. So Mr. Bone decides to take the paper away under Doug's decision and then gets a call from Principal Buttsavich, who says that he liked Doug's cartoon (which Mr. Bone claims to the students that he convinced the principal to like the cartoon). Because of this, magic meat is now eradicated off the lunch menu,. But the next day, in lunch, it changes into happy meat instead (Mr. Shellacky's idea). Again, Doug is in a state of disgust. Trivia *Doug imagining himself and Mr. Dink traveling through time may be a reference to the movie Back to the Future. Category:Season 3 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop turning off the light after tripping